


Of peaches and apples

by runielwink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runielwink/pseuds/runielwink
Summary: A collection of Nielwink drabbles with/without side pairings.Put a sentence in mycuriouscat, and I'll write a drabble/draw the continuation of it.





	Of peaches and apples

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> 1\. Console: Nielwink After December + "How are you?"  
> 2\. Mizu's 30 Day OTP Challenge: Getting lost

"How are you?" 

 

There was not any sound of footstep to warn him of an intruder. No sound from the door either, but Jihoon's door was always as quiet as he preferred. Jihoon would never mistake the sudden warmth engulfing him in that embrace, though. Those broad shoulders, hugging him from behind. Not even the next level of the game that he had to conquer could distract him from the presence of the older male in Jihoon's apartment. Daniel, apparently, had mastered some kind of ninja steps. Jihoon was certain that the socks played a huge role in it. 

 

"Hyung," he called, leaning his head back and hitting the familiar chest.

 

Something that never changed from Jihoon, was the way his head tucked down, as if he was on the verge of blushing. He never did, but the gesture always made him look more delicate than he actually were. Jihoon realized that from the recordings, and he remembered being frustrated because Daniel always had that effect on him. 

 

The telltale sign that Jihoon had been hopelessly crushing on the older male even when as trainees in the same survival show. The crush that he brought all over the golden year when they lived the same moments, sharing the same tears and laughter. The crush that Jihoon kept even as they had walked their own paths, forcing him to suffer from the physical pain whenever he couldn't meet Daniel for days and weeks. 

 

The crush that crushed him, from his lies. 

 

Jihoon tried to smile, but it was weak, and both of them knew it. He could see the realization dawning into Daniel's eyes. Jihoon desperately wanted to tell him that this wasn't what Daniel thought, but he couldn't.

 

Daniel put the paper bag on the coffee table, and for a second there, the smell of his favorite fried chicken shop wafted in the air. Daniel's warmth from his back also vanished, and Jihoon had to bite his lower lip to prevent him from groaning his disappointment. However, another smell replaced it entirely as Daniel took a seat next to Jihoon and put his arms around Jihoon. The signs told him that, as always, Daniel went here right after his schedule of the day, with barely enough time to change into a T-shirt that someone just gave him. The smell of new T-shirt, of high-end make ups, and Daniel's own fragrance, because the older male claimed that he never wore cologne.

 

And Jihoon believed it. Relished in it. Because that was something that was so Daniel. So open in sharing parts of himself with the rest of the world.

 

"You're not answering, Jihoonie," Daniel pointed out gently, and Jihoon wanted to cry from the amount of gentleness in that voice. For someone that spent a lot of time acting like a child, Kang Daniel was more than capable of treating Jihoon gently in private, like a proper hyung. 

 

Jihoon loved it, but he hated it. It made him feel confused. It made him hope that everything that he wished for could happen. That he didn't need to lie to have Daniel's time and attention to himself. 

 

"I'm lonely..." he said, almost bawling. He used this moment to cling closer to Daniel. 

 

"...Did _he_ ditch you again?" Daniel asked. 

 

And Jihoon couldn't do anything but nod.

 

Another lie, to add into the countless ones that he had presented to the only man his body knew in his life. A lie that could still get Daniel to hold him tighter, peppering kisses that felt a bit cold, a bit feverish. Jihoon's heat rate spiked up, but only his burning ears signaled that. His skin still felt cold against Daniel's burning palm which started to stray under his tee. Jihoon bit a moan that threatened to escape his lips. 

 

Contrary to those gentle touches, whatever happened afterwards was a blur of exchanged saliva, resounding breaths, and dirty pounds that intended to make Jihoon feel good. And _oh_ did he feel good, so good that his eyes saw stars every time Daniel thrust into him with the right angle, hitting the  _right_ spot. 

 

It was so good, but so lonely. 

 

As he was holding for his life on Daniel's back, clawing the older male who didn't say anything, Jihoon teared up from the pain. Not from below, no. He had been prepped well.

 

It was from the suffocated feeling in his chest as he realized that this couldn't go on much longer. Jihoon wanted to come clean. That his imaginary lover was only an excuse for Daniel to console him. That he had been in love with his hyung for the longest time. That he wasn't above doing something this twisted to have a part of Daniel for himself. In himself.

 

But Daniel never said anything. Never  _asked_ anything. So Jihoon couldn't explain, couldn't deny, couldn't confirm.

 

He could only keep lying. 

 

Maybe next time, he could lie differently. He could finally answer Daniel with an "I'm fine" to his question, and release them both from this shackle that he created on his own. 

 

Just, next time. Not tonight. 

 

Jihoon shut his eyes close and called Daniel's name like a spell as they climbed into the height of madness together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any drawn fills can be found in my [twitter](https://twitter.com/runielwink/) not that I have made any.


End file.
